Broken
by EmileneWilde
Summary: Emily is being abused at home, and she doesn't have anyone to turn to. I do not own any of the characters, except Raiden Anderson and Nathan Turney. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss walks through the BAU, or saunters, as Morgan says.

Her eyes have lost their mischievous sparkle, her pale face troubled.

No one knew what she was hiding, and she felt like she was hiding it pretty darn well.

She goes to her desk and starts shuffling through paperwork, her head ducked dutifully towards the desk.

Her hair hangs in front of her face, acting as a veil against the bruise she dons on her right cheek.

Raiden got a little physical with her last night. A little. He beat her until she was almost unconscious.

She shakes the memory out of her mind and inadvertently brushes her hair back.

Just at the same time, JJ looks up from her phone. She gasps quietly and rushes over to Emily.

"Em, what happened?" She asks, her voice thick with concern.

Emily looks up, completely confused. "What do you mean?" She asks.

JJ gives her a near sarcastic look. "You cheek, sweetheart." She says in a motherly tone.

Emily bites her lip. He was discovered. It had been made clear, that if a soul knew about it he would ruin her life...As if he already hadn't.

"It's nothing." She says, brushing off the fact that she had just lied to her best friend.

He hit her. He hit her and there is nothing on this earth she can do about it.

She was broken because of him. Her strength was drained, her bravery gone, and her spirit was dead. She was dead inside. As shell of a human.

And she couldn't do anything about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_"What happened to your cheek, sweetheart?"_

Emily shakes her head. "Really, Jayje, it's nothing."

JJ just stares at Emily. "Em..." She starts.

Emily just stands up and walks away, leaving a very shocked JJ standing at her desk.

Penelope walks up behind JJ. "What the hack was that?"

JJ just shakes her head and walks back to her desk.

Penelope stands for a moment, wondering what she missed. She sees the hurt look in JJ's eyes, but chooses not to say anything.

Emily walks quickly into the bathroom, not wasting a moment.

She knew she couldn't stay long, that the team would notice.

She runs her hand through her hair as tears stream down her face.

Every image that fills her mind brings her more pain, more worry...and then she thinks about what she has to go home to.

The same terrifying image that plays in her head, playing out in her life.

''I can't do this anymore." She says to herself, her voice barely above a whisper.

The 28 year old cringes as she feels an arm wrap around her. She turns to see JJ, and returns the embrace.

"God, Emily, why didn't you say something?" JJ asks, stroking the younger woman's hair. She was more than confused...She was lost. JJ had trusted Emily, and Emily kept her pain from her...But JJ wasn't mad. She knew that Emily was betrayed too.

Emily's voice shakes, but she manages to choke out. "I can't."

JJ's heart breaks. This girl had such a future waiting for her, and it was ruined by a force JJ can't name.

Someone hit her. That's all she knew. That's all she would probably ever know if Emily had a hand in it.

Emily pulls away, and plasters a smile on her face.

"Can you...you know...not, tell anyone about this?" She asks.

JJ sighs. "Em...You can't keep it a secret forever." She says softly.

Emily sighs and shakes her head, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I know but..." She pauses to sniffle. She was worse than she thought, but she refused to let it show. "Please?"

JJ nods slowly. "You have to tell them sooner or later." She says. And with that, JJ walks out the that bathroom wondering if she'll see Emily Prentiss tomorrow.

 **Let's be clear. This is NOT A FEMSLASH! I just wanted to get that out there. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all your support and reviews! It really means a lot to me! 3

Emily opens the door to her apartment, and immediately begins to wonder what comes next.

The house is too quiet, and she doesn't like the way it looks.

"Relax." She whispers to herself as she places her go bag beside the door.

"Raiden?" She calls. Maybe he's not here. Dream. Come. True.

She is quickly broken from her fantasy as he rounds the corner.

"Hello, love." He says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "How was your day, baby?" He asks.

His eyes quickly darken as he examines her outfit. "I thought I told you that you are not allowed to wear that shirt to work." He growls.

She looks down. She was wearing a fitted, blood red, V-neck top. Her favorite...

"Honey, I've worn this to work a hundred times!" She says, wrapping her arms around his waist. She has to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand.

He shoves her hands down and pushes her against the wall in one swift move. His hand travels to her neck, and soon, he has cut off her airway.

"You will not, I repeat, will not, disobey me. Do you understand?" He says, his voice low but calm. Even. It really scared her.

Emily gasps for air, finally chocking out a yes. She wanted him to kill her. She wanted it to be over, but her dropped his hand.

"Good. We have an agreement." He says. She flinches as he wraps his arm around her waist.

His eyes widen, and his features darken yet again. "You are not afraid of me. You are not going to act that way."

She chokes on a sob, but nods. He stands straighter.

"I'm going to have to punish you." He says.

She shuts her eyes as he backhands her across the cheek. She cries out. Another mistake.

He hits her again, this time, his fist collides with her chin. Hr teeth smack together, pinching her tongue in between. She spits her blood out onto the hardwood floor, trying to ket him know that she would not go.

He smiles at the sight of the blood, and she knows that it's not going to stop.

He elbows her in the ribs, knocking her back against the wall. She groans loudly. She felt as if she had a broken rib...wouldn't be the first time.

Tears are streaming freely down her face now. She tried to curl up, but he keeps the strikes coming.

Punch, punch, elbow here and there. Finally, he throws her to the ground.

A pained moan escapes her lips as her hip hits the hardwood floor.

She lay on her side, trembling and bleeding, until she loses consciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, this is for emeraldxx. Thank you all for the critique and support! I love you all! You're the best.**

Derek Morgan sits on his couch, scrolling through the channels, trying to find something to occupy his mind.

He couldn't seem to think of anything but Emily...but that was normal. She would call him a perv, but he didn't think that way of her.

He thought of her more emotionally than anything, but he has to keep up his playboy appearance.

His phone rings, breaking him from his thoughts.

With a sigh, he answers it. "Yeah, JJ." He says. He furrows his brow as he hears what she says next.

"Emily isn't returning my calls." She says.

Derek chuckles. "Jayje, she's a grown woman. Need I remind you that she has a boyfriend living with her? They're probably..." He trails off, not wishing to get into detail that the love of his life is with another man.

"No, Morgan, I just...can you please go check on her?" She pleads.

He sighs. "Okay. But if she gets mad, it's gonna be your fault." He says.

"Okay. Okay." She replies quietly, hiding the relief that floods through her veins. He would check on her. She wouldn't be alone. "Tell me what you find?" She asks.

"Will do. Bye J." He says, hanging up his phone.

Emily slowly wakes up, immediately noticing the her absence of clothing.

She choked back a sob as she pulls herself up. She barely has enough time to grab a blanket from the couch before collapsing to the ground.

Her legs were weak, and she was incredibly queasy. She hears a door open, and thinks the worst.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers, expecting Raiden. Derek hears a quiet voice an walks toward the general direction; the den.

He cringes as he sees a small, naked, bloody figure laying on the floor, covered only by a blanket.

She lay on her stomach, her dark hair covering her face.

"Emily?" He asks softly. She flinches and tries to curl into herself.

She moans in pain, the sudden jerk moving her stiff muscles, and jarring her broken rib.

Morgan kneels down beside her. "Come here, Princess." He says, slipping an arm around her blanketed waist.

He wraps the blanket further around her and starts to walk.

She winces. "Derek, no." She says hoarsely. "This isn't going to work."

He opens and shuts his mouth several times, no sound coming out.

"Fine." He says, suddenly picking her up, bridal style. She tries to stifle her giggle as he starts to carry her out of the house.

Suddenly, a dark figure occupies the doorway.

"Where exactly do you think you're going with my fiancé?" He snaps.

Emily flinches into Derek, but doesn't release eye contact with Raiden.

"I'm taking her to a hospital." Derek says forcefully, shoving past Raiden with Emily in his arms.

"You're not going to escape this you bi-" He starts, but Derek cuts him off.

"Don't even. I'm not going to waste my words on you, do you understand? This will not be the last you hear of me." Derek snaps. He walks out the door, and into the elevator, smirking at the look on Raiden's face.

He looks down at the woman in his arms. "You're safe now." He whispers as her eyes slide shut.

 **Okay, hope you guys liked the beginning. Also, expect a nice little Hotch/JJ slash later in the story. *HUGZ***


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, more writer's block. I couldn't find the words to write Derek and Emily leaving, so I'm gonna start at the hospital.**

Derek sits in the hospital, trying to will Emily awake. He chuckles softly at himself. Will her awake? Really? That's the best he could do? He should be calling Hotch and getting that scumbag boyfriend of hers picked up. But, he wanted to wait until she woke up to do that. That would be smarter.

He sighs, not really knowing what took with his time. It was kind of funny, really. When no one wanted him to talk, he wouldn't shut up. When they needed zero stimulation, he was constant, but now...he had nothing. He just sat there, staring at the frail woman in the hospital bed.

Her eyes were shut, and her hair was splayed around on the pillow, framing her face perfectly. She looked peaceful, calm...Happy. He knew it wouldn't last long, so he snapped a picture.

He loved her, but he knew she couldn't return the feeling. Not with Raiden in the picture. He had already broken her. Derek could see the pain on her face, no matter how she tried to hide it.

With a small groan, Emily tries to lift her head. "Oh, God." She mumbles, her voice hoarse, as she lets her head fall back on to the pillow. Too much effort. That was not the worst beating he had ever given her, but it definitely left her in pain...Usually a few Tylenol would do it, but someone interfered in her schedule.

She glances around the room, seeing Morgan beside her bed, with his head in his hands.

"Derek." She says, snapping him into reality. As if he suddenly realized that she was awake, he grasped for her hand. She shifts, to see him better.

"When do I get out?" She asked quietly. He chuckled. That's his Emily, all right. Not wanting to be still for a moment.

"2 days, tops." He says, meeting her eye. "You're gonna be okay."

"Yeah, Derek... I know." She lied. She wouldn't be okay. She was damaged, and stupid, and her whole life was a mess.

 **Two days later**

Emily stands up from the bed. She felt much better.

As she gathers her things, Derek walks in the room. "Hey." He says. She just gives him a glance and a reassuring smile before going back to her task.

"Where are you going to stay?" He asks her, moving to the corner of the room, to stay out of her way. There she was, being all invincible again.

"Um...I'm going back." She says, grabbing her bag.

"No!" He says. She turns to leave and he gently grabs her shoulder, steering her back towards him.

"You want to go back there, after everything he did to you?" He asks, his eyes stinging. He had hurt her, and she wanted to go BACK?!

She just sighs. "I don't have any other ch-" she starts, only to be interrupted.

"You do have a choice!" He says, his voice rising. They were close to a yelling match, and they both knew it.

"Derek!" She yells. She's all in.

"No!" He yells back. "You don't have to go back!"

"Yes I do!" She screams, tears creeping into her voice. She was in deep now.

He steps back from her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

"Why?" He asks softly. She just sobs. He steps forward, again, tilting her chin up. "Why, Emily?" He asks. She shuts her eyes.

She shook her head, trying to avoid it. But, the look in Derek's eyes drew her secret right out.

"Because...I'm having his baby."


End file.
